A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly that forms a venturi effect to flow higher volumes of fluid.
A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly that has a long functional life.
A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly and method for installing and using the suction valve and seat assembly with high pressure pumps without requiring the use of torque wrenches and other costly installation equipment.
A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly that can be installed on high pressure pumps more quickly than other valve and seat assemblies.
A need exists for a quick and easy method for pumping at high pressures.
A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly that has a combination of an elastomeric O-ring and a polyether ether ketone seal, allowing for a longer functional life of associated pumps, and allowing the suction valve and seat assembly to be operated at higher pressures.
A need exists for a suction valve and seat assembly that can operate with pumps having a wide range of horsepower (HP), allowing a single suction valve and seat assembly to be used with multiple pumps.
A need exists for a method for pumping that can accommodate a variety of HP pumps and can be used on different size pumps.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.